1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to applying multi-autofocusing (AF) in digital photographing apparatuses. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a method of applying multi-AF by using a contrast AF in digital photographing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional multi point-autofocusing (hereinafter, multi-AF) based on a contrast AF method, a focus lens is moved to an infinite location and then scans the entire region between the focus lens and a subject. Thereafter, the multi-AF method is applied. Accordingly, detection of a main subject is possible only after the entire region is scanned. Thus, AF speed is reduced.
In a conventional method using a multi-AF method by mixing an external light AF method and a contrast AF method, a scan time required to apply the contrast AF method may be decreased, but it takes time to perform the external light AF method. Thus, the overall AF speed is still low. In addition, the size and cost of a camera increases in order to achieve the external light AF method.